Glass bottle hammermills and/or grinders have usually been self-contained units that incorporated the grinding and/or crushing area along with a self-enclosed collection area for the receiving and storing of the glass cullets. The relevant art as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,350,120; 5,328,106; 5,310,122; 5,289,980; 5,226,606; 5,242,126; 5,215,265; 5,186,403; 5,184,781; and 5,150,844 bear this out. In addition, patent application Ser. No. 08/730,820, of which this patent application is an extension to, is also a completely self-contained hammermll crushing unit.
Previous inventions and all the prior art in this field have not addressed the configuration of a receptacle or drum top crusher or hammermill that incorporates any means for lifting the crushing or hammermill mechanism. Previous art shows that any receptacle or drum top hammermill requires manual lifting as the elevation means for placing the unit on top of the drum. In addition to the difficulty in lifting the weight of a crusher or hammermill to drum top height, there are some other problems such as having a safe and effective means to ensure that the unit will not operate unless there are safety devices in place and activated in an effective, economical and safe manner.
Thus, this invention addresses the problem of lifting the crusher or hammermill unit in an effective, economical and safe manner so the device as described in patent application Ser. No. 08/730,820 can be utilized in the capacity of a drum top hammermill and the drum receptacle is the collection, storage and transportation vessel.